


Tangled

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laura is an tiny annoying gay who is easily tangled in Christmas lights, shameless Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura just can't do chrismas lights, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> First Carmilla fic, first Hollstein fic. Shameless fluff. Follow me on tumblr and give me prompts n shit : seducinghollis

"Ouch. Oh shit..." Laura falls to the floor with a groan. Okay. She's stuck. And Carmilla is off doing who knows what. It was supposed to be a nice thing she had done for her girlfriend, and now, well. Ouch. 

 

Laura lay on the floor next to the tree in her dorm room, unceremoniously tangled in Christmas lights. Yay. She tried to slowly move her hand round to her back pocket where she kept her phone. After three minutes of struggling she grasped it in her hands.  
She slowly unlocked it, wishing she hadn't made it such a long password. (The others, meaning Danny, Kirsch and LaFontaine, had taken to calling the two of them Hollstein, and the name had sort of stuck. Carmilla found it invariably cute that their 'ship name' was Laura's password.) But at the moment Laura was cursing and spelling it wrong. 

 

Eventually Laura got into her phone and called Carmilla  
"Hey, um, I'm sorta, a bit, um, stuck?"  
"Oh god" Carmilla sighed "what have you done babe?"  
"I. The lights. They, um. They, fought back"  
Carmilla sighed into the phone.  
"I'll be there in ten creampuff."

 

Laura just lay there amongst the Christmas lights, ready for Carmilla to get there and make everything right. 

After exactly ten minutes and fifty-seven seconds (Laura counted) Carmilla arrived at the door.  
"Heyyy, Carm." Laura smiled sheepishly. "What's up?"  
"Okay. I'm getting a picture. /and/ it's going on snapchat!"  
"Carm you can't!" Laura had recently gotten and iPhone, as her last phone had been destroyed while killing their evil Dean of Students, and Laura's favourite pastime involved bombarding Carmilla with useless snapchats, and putting stupid pictures of Carmilla on her story. Now it was Carmilla's revenge time. And oh how sweet it was. 

 

"Say cheese!"  
"I hate you"  
"Love ya too, buttercup"  
Carmilla smiled, leant down for a kiss, and got set untangling Laura.  
"So" Laura asked "I'm the best Christmas present ever, right?"  
"Best. Christmas present. Ever."

 

Carmilla leant down for another kiss, and this one wasn't a short one.


End file.
